


John, Rose, Dave and Jade and the Case of the Overly Cliche Snow-in

by Angie_Fisher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, i love me some silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_Fisher/pseuds/Angie_Fisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Rose, Jade and Dave get snowed in an airport on Christmas Eve. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John, Rose, Dave and Jade and the Case of the Overly Cliche Snow-in

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for writing a fluffy Christmas fic in early September. Oh wait, I do! Happy birthday, Magey!

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

Jade was staring at one of the many navy blue monitors, with Dave, Rose and John crowding behind her. This specific one read "United Airlines - Flight 413612 - Time of Departure: 11:56 pm - Destination: Seattle, Washington - Canceled"

'You're shitting me right," Dave said, looking over Jade's shoulder incredulously. "We're snowed in an airport on Christmas Eve. This has to be the cliche-est shit to ever happen to us, and we've seen a lot of cliche shit in our days."

"In retrospect, we probably shouldn't have left our trip to the very last possible moment before Christmas." Rose commented.

"Aw... Dad's going to be so disappointed. I suppose I'd better give him a call to make sure he doesn't worry." John said, shooting a glance towards the pay phone near their gate. 

"I'll go with you." Dave said, following John over to the phone. "Don't leave us behind, kay girls?"

Jade rolled her eyes and stayed behind with Rose. "It's such a shame... I was so excited to go to John's for Christmas!" she said, pouting slightly. "Now we'll probably have to spend Christmas in this stupid airport..." 

Rose shrugged. "Well, we may as well make the best of it. When the boys come back, how about we look around for a bit? We really didn't have much of a chance to on the way here, since we were running late and all." 

Jade visibly brightened up at the idea, and smiled happily at Rose. "You always know just what to say!" she said cheerfully, hugging Rose from the side. The latter smiled and patted the shorter girl's head. At that moment, Dave and John came back from the phone.

"Dad was disappointed, but he said to let him know when we get another flight so that he can come pick us up." John said, shrugging and smiling sadly. 

Jade gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry John... I know you were looking forward to having us all over."

Dave slung an arm around John's shoulders. "Don't worry about it man. We're going to have such a freaking good time at this shitty airport. We can totally prank some kids if you want. Or we could steal one of those car things that the security dudes use." he said cheerfully.

Rose rolled her eyes and pressed two fingers to her forehead. "We are going to look around peacefully and NOT get kicked out, Dave. Honestly..."

By this point John looked significantly cheerier. "Thanks guys. I mean, it's a bummer, but let's try to make the best of it, yeah?" he said, offering a much happier smile.

"Heck yeah!" Jade said, letting go of Rose and moving over to give John a high five. "So, where do you guys wanna go first?" 

Rose looked at the map on a nearby screen. "Well, we're pretty much at the very end of the airport, so we could work our way across and see what we find." she said thoughtfully. 

"Makes sense." Dave said, leaning on John lightly. "Let's bounce." 

Jade grinned, taking John and Dave each by a hand and pulling them forward, leading Rose to try to keep up. "C'mon Rose, let's go!" she said, laughing as she pulled the two flustered boys along.

"Jadeeeeeeee" John whined in an embarrassed tone, "People are staring..."

"Oh who cares!" Jade said with a scoff, but slowed down and allowed them to walk at a more normal pace. 

"See, this isn't so bad." Jade said, smiling at her three best friends. "We can still have fun even though we're stuck here." 

They walked like this for a while, stopping occasionally to look at things in windows but never buying anything. Eventually, when they were about 3/4 way across the airport, Dave complained about being hungry.

"Look guys I'm freaking starving over here. I'm about to die." he said dramatically, pressing his free hand to his forehead. 

Suddenly, Jade slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh, how could I have forgotten! Hold on a second." she said, digging through her backpack. She fished out her wallet and held a black card up. "Aha!" she said triumphantly, showing it to her three friends. "My Platinum Membership card! We can use this to get in the VIP lounge, and there will be free food and internet there." She grinned and waited for a reaction. 

John grinned wildly and highfived her, but Dave picked her up in a hug and twirled her around. "That's our Harley! Providing free food and internet since 1996!" he said with a laugh, putting her down gently.

Jade grinned and nudged him in the side. "You're all huge moochers." she said smiling. "Alright, let's go. It's actually not far from here!"

"I didn't know you had a Platinum membership." Rose said as they walked. 

Jade nodded. "Mm-hmm. I did a lot of flying with Grandpa, so I had enough frequent flier points to get one. It's pretty handy." she said.

Not long after, they reached the large dark brown double doors that lead into the lounge. Jade got them all past reception okay and they went into the actual lounge. 

"Holy shit." Dave said softly, whistling and looking around in awe. "This place is fancier than my aunt matilda's china set."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Honestly Dave, it's not even that fancy. It's just nicer than the rest of the airport. Cmon, let's grab a booth." she said, moving behind the three and pushing them forward. 

They walked to a small table/booth/couch thing and sat down there, putting their bags down at the foot of their table. "I saw some hot chocolate packets over there and I'm going to go make some. Does anyone else want some?" Rose said, getting up again. 

The other three all nodded their assent and Rose moved to the small counter. There was a hot water dispenser and multiple packets of chocolate for anyone to grab, along with several mugs neatly lined up in a small tray. There were also a variety of packaged cookies and crackers, along with a bowl of candy canes. "This place is certainly well organized." Rose muttered to herself as she prepared the chocolate. Once she had mixed four mugs, she carried them to the table two at a time, bringing four candy canes with her on the second trip. 

John lifted his mug and grinned. "To Christmas snowed in!" he said.

"To Christmas snowed in!" the others echoes, clinking their mugs together lightly.

"You know," Dave said as he leaned against John, "This isn't half bad. I mean, it sucks ass that we didn't get to Seattle, but at least we have free food y'know?" 

Jade rolled her eyes and yawned, moving to rest her head on Rose's lap. "I'm sleepy..." she mumbled into Rose's skirt. 

Rose stroked Jade's hair, raising her free hand to muffle a yawn of her own. "I think we're all rather tired. We should try to get some rest. I don't think they'll have a problem with us sleeping here." she said, leaning to rest her head on Dave's shoulder.

"I second that plan." John said, closing his eyes with a yawn.

And that was how the lounge staff found them when they came to take away the empty mugs: All huddled together, sleeping peacefully while the blizzard roared on outside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jade was the first of the four to wake up, ever the early riser. She sat up, yawned and stretched, moving her neck around to try and get the kink out of her neck. As she got up to get breakfast (which was now laid out in a neat buffet with a selection of fruit, cereal and bagels), Rose, Dave and John followed. As they all sat down and ate their varied breakfast in silence, trying to work off the sleepiness, Jade suddenly remembered something.

"Guys!" she exclaimed suddenly, leading several strangers to stare and Dave to almost spill his coffee. While Dave cursed silently, Jade grinned at her companions. "Guys, it's Christmas!"

In their sleep-induced haze, the four youngsters had completely forgotten what day it was. Despite their drowsiness, all three faces lit up like Christmas trees. 

"Merry Christmas guys!" John said, moving around the table and pulling them all in for a big hug. 

"Merry Christmas!" they all echoed.

As they moved back to their normal positions and finished their breakfast, Jade asked "So what do you guys wanna do? We should celebrate at least in some way, I think!"

"Hm." said Rose, resting her chin in her hand, "Everyone has some pocket money, right?" When the others murmured their assent, she nodded. "I propose a small secret santa, with stuff from the shops. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great to me, Rose!" John said, smiling as he finished his cereal. "So do we draw names from a hat or...?"

"I have some paper!" Jade said, reaching into her seemingly endless backpack and pulling out some crinkled lined paper. She then wrote down their four names and tore the paper up. Out of the lack of a hat, she mixed them in an empty cup. "Alright, everybody take one!"

After everybody had a slip of paper, they all unfolded the slips. John got Jade, Dave got Rose, Rose got Dave and Jade got John. 

"Alright everybody! Let's go shopping and meet up at the big Christmas tree we passed on our way here." Jade said, clapping her hands together. They all rushed off in separate directions.

Jade immediately went to a specific gift shop they had passed yesterday, in which she had seen what was in her opinion a perfect gift for John. She picked up the so called "Wrongculator", a calculator that always gave the wrong answers, and had it wrapped in a gift bag. 

Meanwhile, Dave had made a beeline for the one store he had seen the squiddle plushie in. As he picked up the item, bought it and had it gift wrapped, the only thing running through his mind was "Hell. Fucking. Yes."

Rose, however, had opted to go to the vintage shop, where she bought Dave a record (yes, an actual record) of Elvis's greatest hits. For ironic and aesthetic purposes, of course. Most might find it a douchey gift, but Rose knew her friend well enough to know he would love it (Ironically, of course.)

And John, well he knew what Jade would love the most. He hit the bookstore and purchased a book titled "Advanced Robotics VIII". He knew Jade would love it, since she had recently expressed an interest in animatronic squiddles. A terrifying concept, but whatever suited his friend was fine by him.

At about 9:10 am, the four friends and classmates met up under the tree. They had all discreetly placed the packages under it, and now all there was left to do was to open them.

Rose was the first to open hers, and put on an amused smile when she saw the plush toy. "This is very cute. Thank you." she said, placing it on her lap after giving it a test squeeze.

Next was Jade. She practically sqealed as she unwrapped the book. "Oh my gosh, thank you! I've had my eye on this edition for a while!" she said with a grin, flipping it open and scanning the table of contents.

Dave opened his gift next. "Aw shiiiiiiiit." he said, carefully pulling out the record and examining it. "This thing is freaking insane. Hell yeah!" 

John came last. "Oh my god, this is awesome." he said with a laugh. "I am so pranking all the people in my algebra class."

After all the gifts had been carefully stowed once more, the four merely sat there under the tree, taking in the large airport. 

"You know... This wasn't all that bad." John commented, swinging his legs back and forth. "I mean, we can still have Christmas dinner even if it's a day late, right? And our flight is sure to be re-scheduled any time now. And I don't know about you guys, but I actually had fun!" He grinned at his friends as they all laughed.

"Christmas dinner is still Christmas dinner even if we eat it in fucking July, John." Dave said with a snort. "Especially if what I've heard about your dad's cooking is true."

They stayed sitting there for quite a few hours longer, just sitting there chatting or in the comfortable silence only the truest friends can have. And when the intercoms announced the re-scheduling of flight 413612 to Seattle, they all boarded the plane together, laughing despite (or perhaps at) the ridiculousness of it all.


End file.
